


По заявке "Миша/Крипке, слухи о любви Джеев - только прикрытие"

by moody_flooder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_flooder/pseuds/moody_flooder





	По заявке "Миша/Крипке, слухи о любви Джеев - только прикрытие"

Миша пришел на пробы в ушанке, которая выглядела так, будто на голове у него лежало большое мертвое животное.  
\- Из меня получится отличный демон, я работал интерном в Белом Доме, - говорит он, пожимая Эрику руку.  
\- На самом деле, нам нужен ангел, мы просто хотели сбить с толку фанатов.  
\- Ангел тоже получится, - говорит Миша, минуту подумав.  
*  
Жизнь Эрика была предопределена, кажется, еще до его рождения: игры с друзьями на ярких, будто подкрашенных лужайках, бар-мицва, потеря девственности на рассвете после выпускного, хороший университет (слишком либеральный на вкус родителей - это тоже предопределено), женитьба, детишки, карьера без драматических взлетов и падений, аккуратное надгробие.  
Миша закидывает ноги в грязных ботинках на его стол, прямо на отчеты бухгалтерии, и говорит:  
\- Я думаю, Анна - лишний персонаж, все это могу сделать я.  
Миша - стихийное бедствие в армейской куртке, с его безумными глазами и не менее безумными баснями про тибетские монастыри и короткую политическую карьеру. Эрик смеется над всеми его шутками, даже несмешными, и ничего не может с собой поделать. А потом целует его, и почти не удивляется, когда Миша не отстраняется. Надо будет попросить Джеев пообниматься на конвенте, чтобы отвлечь внимание, - думает он, а потом не думает ничего.


End file.
